


I (Love) Hate You

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Each time I did something to push him away, I was terrified it would work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I (Love) Hate You

Luhan was an introvert, to put it politely. But in other words, he hated people. And so it was only natural that when he moved schools, he hated everyone there too.

In turn, Luhan wasn't well liked. 

Someone asking for a pencil would get a glare in return. Anyone brave enough to ask him if he wanted to sit with them at lunch would be met with a cold shoulder, or a "I'd rather eat dirt".

He became known as "that asshole who has no friends". Not that Luhan cared about having a bad reputation. 

He didn't expect any less. He also didn't expect to see someone waiting at his locker Monday morning.

Figuring the kid was probably confused and at the wrong locker, Luhan walked over and gave the him time to move.

He didn't.

"Excuse me," Luhan said using his 'I fucking hate you' voice. "Can you move."

The guy gave him a weird look before asking, "Is this your locker?"

"Obviously." Luhan answered icily, growing annoyed at him still standing in front of his locker. The bell was going to ring soon and the last thing Luhan needed was a late mark.

The guy flinched at Luhan's tone but stayed put. "So you're Luhan?" He asked. He took the cold glare he recived as a yes.

"Hi, I'm Minseok." The guy introduced himself. He stuck out a hand to shake and Luhan rolled his eyes.

"Don't remember asking who you were." Luhan said, trying to shove Minseok to the side so he could get into his locker. This guy must be built under his school uniform, because fuck, Luhan could not get him to budge. 

"Excuse me. Move. Now." Luhan demanded, giving up on moving him by force. His annoyance was at an all time high and only grew when he realised Minseok was snickering.

"What the hell is your problem? We're- I'm going to be late if you don't move." Luhan hissed at Minseok.

"Okay, okay, I'll move."

"Thank yo-"

"But only if you agree to meet me at the tea shop after school." Minseok added before Luhan could thank him, still standing in the way of the locker.

Luhan could feel his face redden with anger. This was outragous. Who was this kid and what the hell did he think he was doing?

"I said move! The bell is going to ring any minute!" Luhan yelled. The halls were slowly emptying out and Minseok knew he was right. But he had a bet to win.

"Well then," Minseok said, leaning onto the locker. "You'd better hurry up and agree to meet me." 

Luhan wanted to puch him. He wanted to, but he couldn't. Looking at the clock on the wall he felt he jad no choice.

"Fine, just hurry the fuck up!" Luhan said, so agitated that he didn't notice the use of profanity that slipped out.

Minseok smiled and leaned off the metal lockers. Luhan wanted to to puch him. Wanted to so bad. 

"It's a date." Minseok said, leaving with a wink.   
Luhan stuttered an incomprehendable sentence and fumbled to unlock his locker, making it to his class just as the bell rang. His teacher game him a look, but Luhan had other things to worry about.

Like the fact that a random cute guy had just asked him to tea after school for no reason at all.

 

The bell rings and Luhan is walking down the street, all but forgetting about his promise to Minseok when he walks by the tea shop. 

Curious as to whether or not Minseok was serious has Luhan peeking into the glass window.

"Looking for me?" Minseok teases, suddenly behind Luhan who feels he has lost ten years off his life from the scare. 

"Where the hell did you come from?" Luhan screeched. 

Minseok laughed and pushed the door to the shop open, pulling Luhan in with him. 

They sit at a table in the back, Minseok ordering and paying for each of their drinks. 

Luhan drinks his tea and waits for Minseok to say something. When he doesn't, Luhan grows bored and kicks Minseok from under the table. 

"Hey!"

"Talk."

"What? Oh...Um." Minseok takes a sip of tea to hold off on talking and Luhan rolls his eyes. "So how are you?" Minseok asks out of nowhere. 

"Oh fine. Except I've been forced against my will to drink tea with some weirdo freshman."

Minseok snorts a laugh and ignores the insult.   
"Freshman? I'm a senior."

Luhan's glad he finished his tea, because he would have choked on it if any were in his mouth. 

"No way. You look twelve." 

"So do you." Minseok retorts. Luhan wishes his cup of tea were full so he could splash Minseok with it. 

"What are we doing here?" Luhan asks with daggers. Luhan almost thinks a look of fear covers Minseok's once kind face, but the look is gone and Luhan has himself convinced he made it up. 

"We," Minseok said setting his cup down. "Are on a date."

"What?!" Luhan all but yells, a few other customers looking over. "This is not a date."

"Why not?" Minseok voice asks soft and...hurt? 

For one split second Luhan feels bad before remembering he doesn't even know the guy. They literally just met, Luhan doesn't owe him anything. 

"I don't even know you!" Luhan continues yelling his previous thoughts. Minseok seems to think for a moment before reaching out a hand. 

"Hi, I'm Minseok. But uhm, I thought we already did this at your locker this morning."

Luhan smacks his hand and Minseok quickly retracts it to his side of the table. 

"I hate you, also I'm leaving." Luhan says standing.

Minseok jumps out of his seat. "Wait! I'm not giving up, I want to know you. Want you to know me." 

Luhan shouldn't care so much about the way Minseok's voice wavers, but he does. Either way he forces himself to leave the shop, not looking back as Minseok handles the check.

 

Tuesday morning Luhan finds out Minseok wasn't joking about giving up. He was right in front of his locker just as the previous day. 

Luhan rolls his eyes and gives him his usual glare, ignoring the smile tugging at his lips and the fluttering feeling in his chest. 

"Hey Lu." Minseok smiles at him, moving out of his way so he could open his locker. 

"It's Luhan," Luhan informs him, putting extra emphasis on the last syllable of his name. "What are you doing here?" 

Minseok responds while watching Luhan shrug off his bag and shuffle books around. 

"Getting to know you."

"I thought it was me who was supposed to get to know you?" Luhan reminds the older boy. 

Minseok smiles. "Knew you wanted me to know you!" He teases, ruffling the blond hair messily atop Luhan's head. 

"Stop smiling like that, makes you're face look ugly." Luhan says with a cold tone. But he's lying. He thinks he wouldn't mind being late to class just once if it meant he could see Minseok's smile for a little while longer.

Minseok, however, doesn't have the same thought because the bell rings and he gives Luhan a piece of paper before running to his class with another wink. Luhan watches him go and suddenly misses the hand that was brushing through his hair. 

It's his number, Luhan realises after he gets scolded by his teacher for tardiness, unfolding the notebook page in his seat. 

Luhan lets a small smile spread across his face for the rest of class. 

 

While Luhan really wants to text Minseok as soon as he gets home, he knows that might be a little weird. Even if the reason he had Minseok's number in the first place is a lot more than a little weird. 

However, that doesn't stop him from sending a text after he's eaten dinner with his parents and taken a shower. 

He really hopes Minseok doesn't go to bed early because it's around ten when he sends out a simple message. 

To Minseok  
It's Luhan

His phone buzzes a minute later and Luhan's never unlocked his phone faster. 

From Minseok  
Hi Lu~

To Minseok   
It's LuHAN 

From Minseok  
(︶︹︺) whatever

Luhan feels like the conversation is ending before its started and decides to keep it going.   
To Minseok   
How was your day? 

From Minseok  
boring. I hate a school

To Minseok  
Oh. Cheer up hyung

From Minseok   
Only one thing could cheer me up... 

Luhan scratches his head and wonders what it could be. 

To Minseok   
?

From Minseok  
Meet me at the tea shop after school tomorrow? ❤

Luhan feels his heart trying to burst out of his chest as he reads the message about three times to make sure he read it right. 

There was a heart. 

A heart. 

To Minseok  
Maybe. Goodnight. 

Luhan sends the message and wonders if he was a little cold. Minseok doesn't reply even though Luhan forces himself to stay up until almost one AM, just in case he would. But he didn't and Luhan doesn't know why he feels so anxious.

Right before he falls asleep he sends one more text. 

To Minseok   
You're paying again. 

 

And Wednesday after school Minseok does. Luhan hides his happiness as best he can but he almost breaks out in a smile when Minseok approaches with a flower as he walks over to the table in the back of the tea shop. 

"Happy three day anerversary Lu."

Luhan glares at the rose before swiping it from Minseok's hand, ignoring the nickname because although he'd never admit it out loud, Luhan liked it. 

"Anerversary?"

"Of meeting you." Minseok explains, taking a drink of tea while watching Luhan fiddle with the rose. 

Luhan reaches over the table and smacks Minseok's arm with the flower, pedals flying into the air. 

Minseok is laughing and Luhan glares at him as an excuse to stare at his smile.

"God I hate you. Did you want to meet here just to laugh at me?" Luhan asked, pretending to be annoyed. 

Minseok stopped laughing and then put his cup down. 

"I actually came to tell you some stuff," Luhan raises an eyebrow and Minseok continues. "I like tea, my favorite color is blue, I stay up pretty late but I do like getting up early to have coffee. My least favorite subject is math and I live down the street from this shop. Oh, and I like this really cute boy, Luhan." He finishes with another one of his signature winks. 

Luhan blushes at the last one. He wants to say I like you too, but it comes out as "Blue is lame. Why are you telling me all of this?" Instead. 

Minseok doesn't take offence and just grins. God, if he keeps that up Luhan might need to get on some sort of heart medication.

"So you can get to know me." He answers.

Luhan wants to scream. Wants to thank Minseok for the rose and paying for his drink. But Luhan's words aren't working right and he can't stop from saying, "That's cheesy. Maybe I don't want to know about you."

"I think you do." Minseok says, not batting an eye. Luhan thinks he might die from the way Minseok is smirking at him. 

"What would you know? I'm leaving." And Minseok only waves goodbye as Luhan leaves, taking the rose with him. 

 

Luhan gets home and throws the rose at the wall. He's so mad. He can't believe he was so rude to Minseok. Why can't he just accept the compliments instead of responding with insults? 

Luhan doesn't know what else to do but pull out his phone. 

To Minseok  
Thanks for the tea.

He waits nervously for a few minutes before his phones goes off. 

From Minseok   
No problem (*´︶`*) What about the rose? 

Luhan smiles as he types out another text. 

To Minseok   
And the rose, thanks for the rose too

From Minseok   
I was teasing. But I'm happy! I didn't know if you liked roses. 

To Minseok   
I hate to you. And yes, I do. 

From Minseok   
What else do you like? 

For the rest of the night Luhan talks about the things he likes with Minseok until he falls asleep. 

They continue their conversation at school when Luhan's at his locker in the mornings and after school at the tea shop in the evening. 

Minseok's flirty winks always met with Luhan's glare and some sort of insult. 

When Luhan gets home he always texts his thanks for the tea and then they talk until someone falls asleep. 

 

It's almost a month later when Luhan's at his locker. 

The day has started as normal, up at 6, out the door and here by 6:45. 

So why does something seem off? 

Luhan drops his book as it clicks.   
Minseok's not outside his locker. 

He picks up the book and shuts his locker, scolding himself. Why was he freaking out? It could be a number of things. 

Maybe he was sick. Or maybe he woke up late and hasn't gotten to school yet. Luhan thinks of a million reasons why Minseok wasn't at his locker but only one is sticking out. 

Maybe Minseok got sick of Luhan's rude attitude. Maybe he found someone who hugs him when he gives them roses, on thanks them in person when he pays for their tea. 

Luhan brushes the thoughts from his mind, but the thought stays there all day as he goes from one class to the next. 

 

When Luhan gets home he texts Minseok right away. 

To Minseok   
Hey.

There's no answer. Luhan gives him a few minutes because that's not unusual of Minseok. 

A few minutes turn into a few hours and Luhan takes a cold shower, telling himself something must have happened to Minseok's phone. Or he was really sick, maybe even in the hospital. 

Luhan goes to sleep after checking his phone one more time. No answer. 

Maybe he's lost Minseok. 

 

Luhan walks to his locker and lets the breath he was holding out when he sees no one there.

To say he was disappointed was an understatement. 

However, as he's walking to class he sees Minseok across the hall. He doesn't see Luhan and it's obvious he isn't sick as he laughs at something someone's saying.

Luhan's heart falls out of his body and it's Minseok that he imagines is stepping on it. Luhan wants to be mad but maybe he deserves this. Wasn't he the one stepping all over Minseok's feelings all the time? 

Their eyes meet for half a second before Minseok is pulled into his class room. Luhan didn't see a "I'm sorry" as he looked away, it was more like an avoiding glance. 

Luhan runs into the bathroom and turns on the sink foucet before locking himself in a stall and letting a sob escape. 

Maybe Minseok doesn't want to know him anymore. 

 

Luhan goes to school everyday that week despite wanting to cry and lock himself up in his room. Regretting his life choices. 

He also sees Minseok everyday. But not the way he wants to. He wants to see Minseok outside his locker smiling. Instead he sees Minseok across the hall, smiling at people who aren't him. 

Luhan passes the tea shop everyday, even if it means taking the long way home. If it means he can catch Minseok sitting in the tea shop, it's worth it. He silently hopes he'll see him walking past. 

Luhan goes home everyday to no text message. He checks three times a day for a week. Every morning, when he gets home and then once more before going to sleep. His dreams consist of tea shops and the smell of roses. 

 

Luhan finally loses his mind a week and a half later when Minseok runs into Luhan in the library, Minseok's books falling. 

"Minseok, hey. Sorry, I'll pick those up." Luhan says.

Minseok doesn't say anything as Luhan hands him the books. He stares at Minseok hard, hands lingering, not moving from his place so Minseok can't leave. 

"Minseok."

Luhan waits for him to say something, anything. 

"I'll text you later." Is all he says, pushing past Luhan, the edge of a near by table hitting his side. 

Luhan wants to cry. Whether it's from the bruise forming on his hip, or the fact that Minseok looked really displeased to see Luhan can't be decided. 

He cries either way. 

 

The rest of the day doesn't even matter. It passes by and Luhan runs home. He wishes he brought his phone to school but he never does so it hadn't crossed his mind. 

There's no message yet and Luhan doesn't want to wait for one, for all he knows it might not be coming. 

To Minseok   
So do you want to talk? 

No answer. Luhan lets silent tears fall while he types more texts after every minute he doesn't get one back. 

To Minseok   
Hey, sorry about your books. 

To Minseok   
I'm a klutz, something else you should know

To Minseok   
I want you to know about me, even the klutzy side haha 

Luhan's happy Minseok can't tell the haha was written while he cries. 

To Minseok   
I wanna talk

To Minseok   
If you don't want to see me in school we could meet at the tea shop? 

To Minseok   
I'm sorry I never payed you back for all the tea

To Minseok   
If we meet up I promise I'll pay. 

Luhan stops typing and cries harder into his pillow. He regrets everything. Regrets calling Minseok's smile ugly, for hitting him with the rose, for everything he wanted to say but didn't. 

 

It's 11 and Luhan fell asleep hours ago to his favorite song and tears still running down his face. 

He wakes up though, looking around his room in attempt to figure out what woke him up. The room is silent and then he feels a buzz. 

It was his phone. 

Luhan rips the cover off his bed and scrambles for his phone. There's two unread messages.

From Minseok   
We can meet now. 

From Minseok   
My house is the last one, the same street as the coffee shop. 

Luhan wastes no time running out the door and down the road. 

 

Minseok is waiting outside his house when Luhan comes into view. He stands up and Luhan walks over, stopping a few feet away, he looks like he just woke up with blond tuffs of hair sticking at old angles. He really wants to run his hands through it. 

Luhan watches Minseok watch him. He wants to say sorry but the older boy beats him to it. 

"I'm sorry Lu." Minseok says, they both notice the crack in his voice and Luhan doesn't miss the way his eyes are sparkling with tears. 

Luhan's throat is dry from crying but he talks anyways. "For what?" If anything shouldn't it be him apologising?

"I'm so sorry. I, I did a bad thing."

Luhan's watching as slow tears make their way down Minseok's beautiful face. He wants to see him smile, he want to so bad. 

Minseok keeps going after a lengthy pause. 

"I made a bet. To ask you out. That's why I asked you to tea." Minseok is crying hard now, his voice shaking.

Luhan is hurt, but confused. 

"Then why are you crying? Because you're sorry for me?" Luhan yells, his voice shaking as well, his from anger. 

Minseok gives Luhan the saddest smile he's ever seen and then let's out a choked sound. 

"No, it's because while I was pretending to like you I fell in love. I fell in love the day after we met and once I realized you wouldn't like me after you found out, I had to stop talking to you. It hurts, even now. And I'm sorry Lu. I'm so sorry."

Luhan steps closer. This was all messed up. Luhan was supposed to meet Minseok to talk so he could say sorry. Then he was going to confess and then everything was going to be okay and - and none of this was supposed to happen. 

Luhan wanted to be mad that Minseok hadn't asked him out because he liked him. But did that matter at this point? He loved him now, didn't he? 

"I love you." Luhan says, voice barley above a whisper. 

Minseok looks at him, confused. "But I just said-"

"I don't care what you just said." Luhan snapped, interrupting him. "All I care is that you said you loved me."

"Luhan,"

"No, let me talk. Let me say all the things I wanted to. Please?" Luhan waited for Minseok's slow nod before saying anything else. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told you your smile is ugly. It's not. It's beautiful. I'm sorry I always made you pay for our tea and never asked things about you. I'm sorry I didn't hug you when you gave me that rose. I kept it you know, it's in my room." Luhan yells at him, his chest getting lighter, head becoming clearer with each confession. 

"I'm sorry you think I don't like you, because even if you didn't like me before, as long as you do now, I think I can forgive you." Luhan makes his hands into fists at his sides. 

Minseok is crying but he's wiping the tears away as fast as he can, smiling with shaking lips. 

"Of course I like you now. Oh god Lu, could you really? Forgive me?" Minseok asks. 

Luhan takes another step closer until they're face to face. Luhan looks up at Minseok and presses his lips to the older boys. 

Minseok moves his hands to settle on Luhan's hips, making Luhan hiss and jerk back. 

"Sorry, I won't touch you." Minseok quickly apologies. 

Luhan shakes his head. "It's okay, you touched a bruise."

Minseok gives a small laugh. "Klutz?" He asks raising a brow. 

Luhan doesn't tell him it's from him because he's afraid Minseok will stop smiling and Luhan never wants to see him not smilng again. Ever. 

So he smiles too and laughs with him. "Yeah, I am."

Minseok reaches out and pulls Luhan into another kiss, hands carefully placed on the small of the younger back. 

When they pull apart Minseok is smiling and Luhan knows this sight will never get old. 

Minseok goes to pull him in again, but Luhan puts a hand on his chest, blocking Minseok from getting closer but making sure they're still close. 

"Wait, how did you know I liked you?" Luhan asks. Thinking back to when Minseok said 'once you found out you wouldn't like me anymore'.

Minseok's smile grew wider and pecked Luhan's cheek. 

"Because I know you. "

"You know me? That's it?"

Minseok laughed and pulled Luhan to his chest.

"Yes, I know you. I know that behind every glare is a smile. Every time you hit me it was a hug. Every time you called me ugly I know you were trying to say 'you're beautiful'." 

Luhan presses his head against Minseok's chest. "What else?" He asks voice low and mumbled, sleepy from crying and yelling. 

"And," Minseok says, continuing at Luhan's request, arms wrapped around the younger boy, hands rubbing his back soothingly. "I know every 'I hate you' was an 'I love you' in disguise."

Luhan closes his eyes and lets Minseok squeeze him tighter. He couldn't have been more right, and they both knew it. 

Luhan looked up and Minseok leaned into his kiss. They pull apart and Luhan sighs contently with Minseok's arms still around him. 

"I hate you," Luhan mumbles into Minseok's warmth. "I hate you so much."

Minseok pulls Luhan closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any grammar mistakes please. This is my first short fic, yes this is short compared to what I usually write. Also my first xiuhan fic. Hope you like it ❤


End file.
